


Stop Cutting Those Carrots and Pay Attention to me

by Jclly



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: :B, Clingy Minghao, Cooking mama Mingyu, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gyuhao, M/M, Non-Idolverse, Rainy Days, Seventeen - Freeform, Short One Shot, as you can tell I'm a big Minghao stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jclly/pseuds/Jclly
Summary: Mingyu is busy making dinner, but Minghao wants his attention.





	Stop Cutting Those Carrots and Pay Attention to me

**Author's Note:**

> **I'm releasing a lot of works all at once because I Have a lot of time on my hands, and a bunch of unpublished fics ^^;**

It was 7:43 pm when Mingyu started making dinner for himself and Minghao. Originally he and said male were supposed to go out and eat but it started to rain and Minghao said he wasn't feeling too well, so they opted to stay home instead. 

Mingyu stayed in the kitchen chopping up carrots to add into the soup he was making while listening to some soft ballads. He sliced everything perfectly and slid them into the pot along with the other vegetables. He put his cutting board down and turned his head to the sound of his bedroom door opening. Out cam a somewhat awake Minghao in his hoodie and sweats, which were way too big on his slim frame. 

"What are you doing up? I thought you weren't feeling well." Mingyu asked. In response Mingyu was given a yawn and a couple of bones cracking as Minghao twisted around, "I feel better now." the younger said as he hopped up onto the counter next to the stove. The taller boy squinted at Minghao, "Get off of there I'm still cooking." Mingyu tried to shoo Minghao off but failed as the other began to swing his legs around and shake his head

The elder sighed and went back to stirring the stew. Minghao watched Mingyu stir and stir and stir until Mingyu finally looked over at him. "Yes Ming?" Mingyu asked putting his spoon down. Minghao pouted and swung his legs around. "Pay attention to me!" He whined. Mingyu laughed finding him adorable and leaned over ruffling his already messy hair. "Better?"

Minghao shook his head and hopped down from the counter. Mingyu raised his eyebrows, he knew what Minghao wanted but he decided to be a little cactus. The taller strenched his arms out and hugged Minghao tightly. "How about now?" Mingyu asked with a teasing grin. The younger was growing more and more impatient, all he wanted has kiss. "Mingyu!" He whined hitting his chest. Mingyu tried his best not to laugh as he contiued his mischievous ways. He grabbed Minghao's hands and pulled him back in forth in a dance like fashion. Minghao now had a poker face on and was staring dead on at Mingyu. "You're mean!" Minghao huffed as he walked off. Before he could exit the kitchen Mingyu grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him close to his chest.

He bent down and kissed Minghao softly making the both of them blush. "I love you Minghao~" Mingyu sing-songed. Minghao's face turned more red as he whispers a 'I love you too Gyu' before running off to the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a Kudos if ye want, it's heavily appreciated :D


End file.
